Android Freedom
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: After the androids fought back, Connor was adopted by Hank as his son and Connor and Hank continue to work at the Detroit police station together as partners. And a guy that hates androids is obsessed with Connor both hatefully and lustfully. Can Hank save his son and all the other androids or will all androids be wiped out forever?


**It was hard for Hank to let Connor out of his site with how much he loved him and with some of the people that still hate androids. And he didn't like that Connor was staying the night at someone else's house and wasn't going to see Connor until the next day at work. But his fears got worse when Hank showed up at work the next day and not only no Connor but all of the workers were knocked out. Except for Fowler there was no sign of him. All of a sudden a human fifteen year old girl grabbed him by the arm and was pulling him out of the station and into an ally.**

 **Hank: Who are you? What's going on?**

 **The girl stopped when they got to the end of the ally.**

 **Aurora: My name is Aurora Mojo, listen to me carefully. " My dad" is a huge hater of androids and so is my "sister". First I followed my "sister" who has been pretending to date your son Connor.**

 **Hank: She's fake?!**

 **Aurora: Yes, she was only using him to deliver him to "my dad" Tod Mojo. But I doubt he knows that yet. He was knocked out when I got there. I stabbed Clara in the right shoulder then left quickly to stop you from getting taken. " My dad's" men came to the station to early, otherwise they would of took you instead of Fowler. I promise you, I'm the complete opposite of "my dad" and "my sister". I have loved androids and supported in their rights and freedom since I was a little girl. I'm going to help you get Connor and the androids.**

 **Hank: And in return I'm going to help keep you away from "your family". In fact, Fowler told me yesterday he was planning a visit to the orphanage tomorrow so he could adopt a girl. I'm going to convince him to adopt you instead. I definitely think you two would make a perfect match.**

 **Tod's underground prison under his house**

 **Fowler woke up behind a big cell door, everywhere he looked there was androids locked in with him. Including Markus, North, Kara, Alice, and Chloe. He saw Connor was locked in a rollable cage in the middle of the room. Tod and three of his men walked into the room.**

 **Tod: Connor you stand accused of wounding the innocent human girl Clara.**

 **Connor: If she is wounded she's still alive. Let me see her just for a moment**

 **Tod: You seduced her and bewitched her, you stabbed her with a knife.**

 **Connor: I did not do it I swear it**

 **Tod: Look at the fire in his eyes, he's a android. Do you confess to the crime of which you're accused?**

 **Connor: I am a victim I have nothing to confess. I only confess to loving her.**

 **Tod: Android boy, you have confessed to the harassment of Clara. You will be taken barefoot and shirtless where you will be hung by a noose.(Connor slid to the floor in sadness)**

 **Tod left**

 **Connor: Clara, if by chance she's still alive please tell her I love her. Clara, please save me and tell them the truth. Please tell them I did not try to kill you.(Said to himself)**

 **At midnight Tod walked back in**

 **Tod: I'm here to help you face your death**

 **Connor: Please let me go. I've done no wrong(Clutched the bars)**

 **Tod: Soon your door will open and you will be dead**

 **Connor: What have I done to you to make you hate me so much?**

 **Tod: It's not hate, I love you(Whispered as Connor had a look of shock on his face)**

 **Tod: I love you!(Yelled making Connor cover his ears in denial)**

 **Connor: What have I done to make you love me so much?**

 **Tod: I caught a glimpse of you walking with Clara and caught a look into your beautiful brown eyes. I have never known something like this. A shiver shook me and ran through my spine.**

 **Connor: My Clara will come, she's my lover, she's the one I love not you. Come closer monster, I will kill you with these hands I'm not afraid of you. I'll bite your heart out. Go away assassin.(Clutched the bars facing Tod)**

 **Tod: I tricked you, I sent Clara, Clara Mojo AKA my daughter has been playing you the whole time she never loved you. My name is Tod Mojo and I ask only for a moment of pleasure. My daughter got it and I want it too. But unlike her, I love you and want to be with you as your lover forever. I give you a choice. The noose or me, death or love, and the ground or my bed. And I'll get you out same with the other androids and Fowler.(Opened Connor's cage door and walked inside)**

 **Connor: Go away!(Pushed Tod hard)**

 **Tod pinned Connor's arms against the back cage wall and started kissing his neck. Hank ran in with keys and unlocked the cell door. All the androids ran out, Fowler ran into the cage and hit Tod's head hard with his fist knocking Tod out. Connor ran out quickly and was hugged by Markus. Fowler got out of the cage and five androids locked the cage and rolled it down some stairs.**

 **Hank: You're free, you're okay, you all are(Hugged Connor relivly)**

 **Aurora: You demand the right to equality and freedom! I'm going to give androids equality and freedom!**

 **Everyone took off to an abandoned apartment building in the middle of nowhere. Everyone thought they would be safe there. They were wrong, Clara came home at 7AM and let her father out of the cage. At 8PM Tod, Clara, and their men attacked and ambushed the apartment. The androids got into a battle with Tod's men. Hank stayed inside with Connor protecting him and keeping him away from that mad man Tod. The androids wanted Aurora to stay inside to but she refused. Aurora wanted to face her " her dad" in person and see his face when she showed she's on the androids side. The battle lasted for an hour with no blood or death until five of Tod's men stabbed North in the back killing her. Markus quickly ran over and kneeled next to her and held her and cried. The battle stopped and all the androids were seized. Markus was forced too his feet as Connor and Hank were pulled out of the apartment building.**

 **Clara: Young Connor, you will be hanged for being a Android. As for the rest of you androids, you will be locked in my dad's prison forever.**

 **As the androids, Aurora, and Fowler were taken away by Clara and most of Tod's men two of Tod's men forced Connor to a third floor balcony where a noose was already made. A guy put it around Connor's neck as Tod watched from a tenth floor balcony and forced Hank to watch with him.**

 **Tod: Look at him, your precious Connor, remember Hank the one you didn't want anything to do with at first. I handed him to the noose because he didn't want me.**

 **Hank: That's all you! No one with a brain or heart would want you!**

 **Tod: He will die, look at him your son Connor. They're hanging him**

 **Tod laughed evilly as Connor was thrown off of the balcony and was knocked out. Tod took off**

 **Hank: Tod!(Yelled angrily)**

 **Hank went after him, quickly grabbed his gun from the room he was in and caught up to him. He pushed him down all the stairs until they were on the first floor. Hank shot Tod in the head killing him. Hank ran outside. Before he could run to Connor's unconscious body that the two of Tod's men put on the ground they seized Hank.**

 **Hank: Give him to me!(Struggled to get free)**

 **Hank: Return him to me now!(Broke free)**

 **The two men decided they didn't care either way so they walked away to join Tod and Clara at their house. Hank ran to Connor crying, he kneeled by him and held his hand.**

 **Hank: My son, my Connor, don't go stay with me.**

 **In Connor's heart he must of heard Hank cause suddenly Connor woke up gasping and coughing.**

 **Hank: Connor your back!(Jumped on him hugging him)**

 **Connor hugged him back**

 **Connor: Tod took them again didn't he?**

 **Hank: Actually, Clara did, I killed Tod**

 **Connor: And we must get them back, where's North's body?(Looked around as Hank helped him to his feet)**

 **Hank: In a pond behind the apartment building**

 **Hank: Come on let's go!(Ran pulling Connor's arm)**

 **In Tod's prison(The only one Clara didn't lock up is Aurora)(Aurora is in the middle of the room with her arms outstretched cause of long ropes tied to each arm from the walls)**

 **Connor ran in just in time to see Clara stab Aurora in the right shoulder.**

 **Connor: Aurora!(Cried)**

 **Clara: You're alive?!(Said angrily as she threw Connor to the floor hard)**

 **Aurora: Connor!(Cried)**

 **Clara: Seize them both and stab them too death!(Said to her men pointing at Connor and Aurora)**

 **But because all of Clara's men were distracted by Connor and Aurora they didn't notice Hank unlock the big cell door. And before Clara's men could touch Connor and Aurora all the androids were upon them and this time they wiped out and killed them in no time. Clara was surrounded and Connor stabbed her through the throat killing her. As soon as Aurora was untied she ran into his arms and kissed him on the lips like she been wanting to do since she saw him. Connor wanted the same and returned the kiss. Everyone was safe. They burned North's body and had a funeral for her. More people accepted the androids and treated them as equals. Fowler adopted Aurora right away and her and Connor started dating right away.**


End file.
